


Public Displays of affection

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot based on this picture of Pete grabbing Brendon's ass: http://25.media.tumblr.com/4f46ad52a3db6f45076977085a3e9f8e/tumblr_mgesmnQPae1s2lkkbo1_250.gif</p>
<p>Suggested by a friend of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of this is true besides the picture as far as I know.

My face heats up every time Pete Wentz is in the room, or even mentioned. It’s always been like that, honestly, but it’s worse now. Worse since he decided to grab my ass on _stage_. Now I can hardly face him. I don’t know why the hell he did it, but I’m assuming it was probably some dare one of his bandmates cooked up, probably Trohman. Either way, having a guy who makes you feel like a pile of gooey mush grab your ass in front of that many people, doesn’t help push away the feelings. It doesn’t help pushing away the dreams I’ve had about him either. I despise waking up painfully hard in the middle of the night. It’s not something I can just sleep off either, it demands attention. So I shamefully slide my hand into my boxers, trying hard not to imagine a bassist’s hand stroking me, erupting tiny whimpers from my mouth. I try to be quiet, it’s only courteous on a tour bus, but as it turns out, I’m not that great at it.

“O-Oh Peeeeeete.” Ryan imitates over his bowl of cereal, a smirk playing at his lips.

I blush deeply, “Sh-Shut up.”

He laughs and takes another bite, “So what’s a Mormon boy like yourself doing jerking off to thoughts of Pete Wentz?”

I glare at him, “Shut the fuck up.”

He smirks before letting out another dramatic moan, “Peeete!”

I grab his cereal bowl and pour it over his head before storming back to my bunk, refusing to leave until we get to the next venue. Once the bus stops, I run off the bus, colliding into the one person I really can’t deal with right now.

“Ow!” I look up at him from the ground, “Watch where you’re going!” I glare.

He raises an eyebrow and holds his hand out to help me up, “Sorry...”

I take his hand and stand up, mumbling an apology. 

He grins, “No harm done, well other than your ass hitting the concrete...”

I blush lightly, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” his grin turns quickly into a frown, “Because you seem to be avoiding me...”

I shrug a shoulder.

“No, c’mon, did I do something?” He rests a hand on my shoulder.

“You kind of grabbed my ass on stage?” I mumble.

He chuckles, “Oh, that... let’s go get some coffee.” he wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me down the street, not really giving me a chance to refuse.

“Y-Yes that. I don’t like being victim to someone else’s dare.” 

“Dare?” He tightens his arm around my shoulders, “Brennyboy, there was no dare.”

“Then wh-why the hell-”

“I wanted to.” he shrugs.

“You _wanted_ to grab my ass in front hundreds of people!?”

He chuckles softly, “Well not exactly, but you hugged me and my hands kind of...did as they pleased.”

I blush, “Wh-Why the hell would you want...what the fuck?”

He moves his arm from my shoulder and stands in front of me, tilting my chin up to look into my eyes, “Because you’re cute, funny, smart...and you have a _really_ nice ass.” he grins.

I blush and look away bashfully, “S-So you just wanted to touch it?”

“Oh, I want to do a bit more, but I realized we were on stage, so I decided to leave your clothes on.” he shrugs a shoulder.

My blush deepens, “Wh-What?’

He rolls his eyes and smiles, “Let me put this into words you can understand...” he tilts my chin up, “But I think this will need your full attention, so please use that smart brain of yours and try to comprehend this.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Okay...”

He presses his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I freeze in shock, before kissing back and moving my hands up into his hair. He grins and bites at my lower lip before pulling back.

“For someone who has issues with a public ass grab, you seem to have no qualms as far as making out on the side of the road..” he smirks.

I blush lightly, “O-Oops..”

He pulls my hand into his, “To Starbucks?”

I nod shyly, “To Starbucks..”


End file.
